


Dante's Inferno- Gone Wrong

by xxStarryEyedDreamerxx



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: #Spooky Season, Achilles is a Whole ASS MOOD, Achilles stop playing hot and cold, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Like you accidental summon dead heroes., M/M, Patroclus wasn't as nice as history implied, War, When Summoning Goes Wrong..., Who had a massive crush on your possible ancestor/previous incarnation, Witchcraft, You love that boy.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxStarryEyedDreamerxx/pseuds/xxStarryEyedDreamerxx
Summary: He should have know better than to try summoning a demon, but hey at least he gets to interview him.





	1. Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people. This is just a little short something something, that was just sitting in my Google Drive. Something for #Spooky Season. Might expand it later, who knows. :)
> 
> For those unfamiliar with Dante's Inferno basically Hell is divided into 9 circles. And what caught my attention is the mention of our golden boy, Achilles. Ya'll guess where he got sent.
> 
> Wait for it, Wraith. Like okay then 🔥🔥🔥 makes sense. Idk. Anyway check it if you want or Cliff Notes it.  
*Guilty stares at Id and Hubris." I swear I'm working on it... but school and everything is just so much. Like I just need to add some special, something to make it polished and not so choppy.

“So all that stuff about you being part mortal part god. Is it a crock of shit?”

“You tell me. the demon shrugged, even that was graceful. I died like any other man.”

He parted his lips once more

“And Patroclus was nothing more than my companion.”

“You humans have it all twisted,” it chided striding over to him. He backed up slightly. Achilles paid him no mind, seeming content to simply look around his very cramped apartment.

Damn that was disappointing. Then again how many people could say they summoned the great Achilles. Or who the thing claimed to be. A very naked thing.

“Err aren't you supposed to be in err…” Achilles was surveying his collection of books.

His green eyes glowed eerily in the dim lightening. “Yes?,” the way he phrased, deterred him from asking more.

“Nevermind,” he conceded at last.

“Hmph,” Achilles turned away from him.

“I just thought you would be in you know, in Elysium… with the rest of Greek heroes..,” he finished weakly.

That got a tilt of the head, sending blonde curls tumbling down his back. Again his very naked back.

“You mean with Patroclus?,” it chuckled amused. “Err..,” actually no. Just in general. Damn you Madeline Miller. And damn his own curiosity.

Cold fingers tilted his head up. “You look a bit like him.” it breathed.

“Thank you,” he stuttered out flustered. Christ he was freezing

“It wasn't a compliment, you're soft. He was ruthless, and it made him a very efficient general. He killed hundreds.”A dreamy tone over took his voice, before it turned spitting bitter. “If you are his blood, it disappoints me. I always thought Iphis made him weak.”

O-okay? Which was it? Were they lovers or had it been one sided? Maybe he was control freak, he had no idea.

“ Pretty sure, blood lines couldn't be traced that far back,” he quipped. Achilles finally released his chin. A darkness flashed behind those eyes. He just had to be a smartass.

“You would be surprised,” he said , "After all Alexander the Great was my great-grandson." He breathed a sigh of relief. The subject seemed to be dropped for now.


	2. Seduction

Acid green eyes further bore into him.  
Brimstone danced under his nose. He couldn't think, whether it was fear or something else.  
The demon was taunting him now. dwarfing his stature. "So tell me. What is you want, mortal."  
Word wouldn't come no matter how he tried to scramble them.  
"I-." I accidentally summoned you from my nana's grimoire. Saying that would probably get him killed. One could never be too careful with demons.  
"Er-"  
"Any desire and I'll make it so," it promised with a wicked grin, "even if it's myself. After all, you find my form appealing."  
He blushed not being able to even begin to deny it. He found him attractive, anyone would those cat eyes were hypnotic.  
He was caged in now, a muscular thigh in between his own. Goddamn, he was buff. Now is not the time to be a horny mess. You’re about to die.  
“Your wish,” it breathed at his neck. Crap, crap he was fucked. So fucked. This was how he died.  
“I wish….” It leaned back, the cat-like slits evident in its eyes.  
“Yes?”  
“For you to leave?”  
“What ?!” it hissed as if this was the first time it had been denied a soul. That what it was aiming for after all. His Nana had warned him never to make a deal with them because they’ll find some way to twist it in their favor.  
“I can’t leave until you have something to wish for…” Achilles fell silent. This may be the smartest one he had met yet. On the other hand, there was the opportunity to make this work in his favor.  
He truly didn’t need a soul, there were other ways to pay. And this one reeked of virginity. If he bided his time, he would have both.

**Author's Note:**

> How are you so nonchalant about a demon just poking through your shit? Like 👀
> 
> FYI for those who don't know: Iphis was Patrolcus' slave girl that Achilles personally gifted to him in the Iliad. When he died, Achilles gave her as a prize for his funeral games. I think Diomedes won her if not mistaken.  
Talk about Awkward...


End file.
